


The X-Men

by orphan_account



Series: The X-Men [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jean Grey is a young girl with a dark past, she has recently enrolled in Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. At first everything goes okay, but soon a darkness infects Jean's mind, and to get rid of it, it will take all her power.The X-Men in the Marvel Cinematic Universe





	1. Cast

Anya Taylor-Joy as Magik

Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Colossus

Olivia Cooke as Shadowcat

Jaeden Lieberher as Nightcrawler

Dacre Montgomery as Gambit

Daisy Ridley as Psylocke

David Harbour as Beast

Millie Bobby Brown as Phoenix

Finn Wolfhard as Cyclops

Richard Armitage as Wolverine

Emilia Clarke as White Queen

Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch

Mark Strong as Professor X

Andy Serkis as Juggernaut (through motion capture)

Kelly Macdonald as Moira MacTaggert

Ron Perlman as William Stryker

James Earl Jones as Demon Bear's voice

Tilda Swinton as Phoenix Force's voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this interests you, comment your ideas for storylines and scenes. Don't be a silent reader!


	2. Chapter 1

Year: 2021

A large number of people walk into a church to listen to William Stryker preach.

"My fellow brothers and sisters, you are here today, because I have a question, what is our ultimate threat? Some say it was the shapeshifters that lived among us, some say it was the aliens that dropped from the sky, some say it was the machine that made a city rise into the heavens, some say it was the people vanishing into dust, well I say they are wrong! I say it is mutantkind! Ever since they emerged two years ago, they have grown in numbers. They are the pestilence that walk this Earth, they are the scum of this world, they are the virus! And we, my friends, are the cure, God created these freaks for us to destroy in order to prove ourselves to him. So I ask you. WHAT IS OUR ULTIMATE THREAT?!"

All the church goers shout back, "MUTANTS!"

"WHAT IS OUR ULTIMATE THREAT?!"

"MUTANTS!"

"WHAT IS OUR ULTIMATE THREAT?!"

"MUTANTS!"

"WHAT IS OUR ULTIMATE THREAT?!"

"MUTANTS!"

"WHAT IS OUR ULTIMATE THREAT?!"

"MUTANTS!"

Title card: https://youtu.be/1JzVN0W4GhY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again comment your ideas for storylines and scenes. Don't be a silent reader!


	3. Chapter 2

Year: 2028

A six year old girl is curled up inside a cave in the woods. This is Jean Grey, and her parents have just been murdered protecting her from Stryker's human supremacy group, the Purifiers. She was told to run into the woods by her mother, which she reluctantly did.

After 2 minutes of running, she heard it, two gunshots, and even at her young age, she knew what had happened.

She has been crying for what feels like years inside the cave, when all of a sudden, she hears a voice.

"What's wrong little one?"

She sits up and look behind her. She sees a mass of golden dust hovering in mid air, the sight of it captivates her.

"My mommy and daddy are dead," Jean sniffles, looking down depressed.

"Oh poor child," the dust says sounding sympathetic. "Don't be sad, everything will be fine."

"How? My mommy and daddy are gone, I don't have anyone."

"You can have me," the dust offers.

Jean finally looks up from the ground, her eyes go wide with hope, "Really?"

"Yes, all you have to do is say yes, and I will look after you, can you do that?"

"Yes," the six year old says immediately without thinking.

"Good."

The dust flies at the young girl and disappears upon impact with her body.

Jean falls unconscious and drops to the ground.

"You're mine now little one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again comment your ideas for storylines and scenes. Don't be a silent reader!


	4. Chapter 3

Year: 2035

Jean sits by a tree in the forest crying.

"Why did you have to do that?" She asks looking up as if someone's there.

"That man and woman would've hurt you little one."

"They were trying to help me."

"You don't need them, you have me."

"Well what if I'm sick of living in the woods? What if I don't want to be an outcast anymore? What if I want more than you!?"

"HOW DARE YOU!!!"

Jean's eyes go wide in fear and her breathing becomes uneasy.

"I… I'm… so… sorry."

"I found you when you were nothing more than an insignificant quivering child, and I had pity on you, I was merciful, and this is how you repay me?!"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's too late for that! You know what must happen, you need to be punished."

"No please, not the knife."

"SHUT UP! Do as I say!"

Jean sighs and takes a pen knife out of her pocket, and switches the blade out. She rolls up her left sleeve, revealing her cut filled wrist. She puts the knife against her wrist and carves a new scar into the flesh, bright red blood leaking from the wound. She screams in agony the whole time.

After she is finished, the entity inside her is satisfied, and prepares to lecture her some more.

"Now, if you ever talk to me like that again, and you'll do it twice, do you understand me?"

Jean, teary-eyed, nods without hesitation.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Good."


End file.
